Against the world
by Emighost
Summary: Everyone in the Dauntless faction thought Al was dead. But what if the body was never found? What if, instead of dying, he got unconsciously dragged by the river. What if the river took him out of Chicago and in the wild where the unknown is dangerous.. And what if he got found by a young and very quiet girl named Callie..
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

"Get up!" The big guy spat at my ears.  
"We're were for training! Stop being a pussy!" He went on.  
I sighed, feeling my body aching as my throat burned. I tried to get back on my feet but it just felt worse.  
"You've got to be kidding me..." Mumbled the guy as he took me by my arm and stood me up.  
I brushed the dust off myself with my hands in a swift movement. I looked at the guy who just kept yelling at me for being slow and fragile, he was a very tall man with a pretty good tan, his body was perfectly shaped, perfectly build. It was a body that boys would envy and that girls will drool of. His force was what made him one of the most respected man in the village, he could lift anything without frowning or whining, he saved at multiple reprise the village from attack of the shadows that were lurking around our home. It was very easy to recognise him though, he always wear his jacked which was full of mystical marks and there were lots of feathers hanging around the jacket and you'd never see him without his personal spare with the string hanging from it, which was holding a little bottle.  
Compared to that powerful man I was just a midget, a nobody. But it wasn't a big deal to me, I got used to it.

Just like I got used to being his companion, his girlfriend.

**_Note from the writer:_**

_**Hi guys, so I am new here as you can see. **_

_**I actually post stories on another site which is called "Quotev" and a friend of mine told me I could try this site out for my Divergent fan-fiction..so why not ?!**_

_**Basically I am going to upload on both sites for each chapters. But what I might add on the other side are images such as sketches from how the village looks, or how my characters look. That'd be all .. **_

_**So here's the link to the other site if you ever wanna check it out: story/3235072/Against-the-world/1/**_

_**Also here are some of the main characters that will be revealed:**_

_**- Callie White**_

_**- Albert a.k.a Al**_

_**- Belle**_

_**- Edward a.k.a Ed**_

_**The story will keep changing point of views from Callie to Al, or even maybe someone else..**_

_**This is my first serious story, which means it's a book I want to finish before Summer 2014 starts. I might not reach it but that's already something.**_

_**Bare with me for the rest of the chapters and help me improve the story if you can alright? Thanks everyone 3 !**_


	2. Callie White

**Callie White.**

Whispers. That's all I am hearing now. I looked around the dark, but I just saw nobody.  
I held my knees near me as I shivered in the cold night. And I tried to remember what happened this morning to cause all of this disaster.

_"Callie !" someone screamed my name while I was reading one of my favourite book for the fifth time on my bench, bathing in the sun. I looked up from my book with a frown on my face wondering who could disturb me at the best part of the book. Far away there was a silhouette running toward me and as it approached I recognised those familiar blond hairs. It was one of my good friends, Belle. She stood in front of me smiling from head to toes. I scrunched up my nose waiting for whatever she had to tell me that looked so exciting.  
_

_"Guess what!" She squealed. _

_"No" I sighed._

_Belle pouted but then her pout turned to a smirk "Well alright then I won't tell you where the group's going tonight.. did you know Ed was coming with us?" I slightly widened my eyes as his name left her lips. Ed was a very charming guy with breathtaking eyes, every girl were head over heels for him and I was one of them. "Ed..?" I whispered, suddenly feeling little in front of Belle. I never was the bubbly type or the courageous one. For being 17 years old I had a very petite height and people would usually treat me like a child because I always stayed away from any trouble or fight. I had long brownish hair and boring blue eyes, I never really felt proud of my appearance. I was plain and boring, I didn't have a large chest, I didn't have the perfect curves or the slim body, I didn't have the wavy hair and the sparkly eyes and I definitely wasn't Belle.  
Belle was a gorgeous 17 years old woman, she had everything I didn't have. The curves, the wavy hair, the sparkly green eyes, the slim body, the bubbly personality. She always loved hanging out with the other teens, chasing some innocent animals to eat it in front of a firewood telling stories with her friends. She loved challenges so when someone dared her to do something she would do it. She was that badass type of girl, the one who wasn't afraid of doing something, the one walking around with her black leather jacket and her skinny jeans with the black boots and black eyeliner under her eyes. But that wasn't all, she was also a great fighter, she was one of the best actually. All of our teachers praised her and she never missed her target. While fighting, you would think she's actually dancing. Her gestures were perfectly calculated and so elegant that you would just dreamily look at her. No wonder all the boys flirt with her.  
But even though she was in the popular group, she loved to hang out with me. Apparently I had something "special" in me as she said. And that's why she likes talking to me even though I have a very soft voice and I don't talk much. Belle always tried to make me interact with her friends but her friends and I weren't from the same world. They were born fighters, courageous, gorgeous, loud and I was a coward, fragile, shy and boring girl. But there was someone in her group that I always admired and it was Ed. With his blonde hair and his brown eyes.. He would always help the weaker ones and be the mature one in the group, trying to keep his friends calm. I remember when I met him, it was a cloudy day and a storm was about to come, I was assigned to take off the clothes from the dryer which was in a small cabin far away from my home. I had trouble holding the basket and as a thunder came I jumped, surprised, making the basket full of clothes fall. Ed was passing by and as he saw the clothes on the floor he rushed to me helping me to clean everything and accompanied me back home. Since then I always felt uneasy next to him as my heart raced and my mind blanked out. But Ed wasn't always part of the group, he liked to be alone and do stuff that nobody really knows what is it. So when he was in the group and Belle was asking me to come with them I would agree and stay out of the group watching all of their movements.  
And when Belle told me Ed was coming tonight, I felt angry at myself as I agreed._

Everything went alright tonight, the group was complete, everyone was here. I recognised some faces. Someone that I didn't know explained that we were going to get out of the limits to explore around. I opened my mouth but then I closed it back, I wanted to protest but I didn't have the courage for it. Our village contained only a hundred of people, we were a small community with lots of trouble surviving in the wild. For that we found a safe place where the monsters weren't that plenty and the council had set limits around our village to keep us away from the danger. Whenever some tried to get pass the limits they would get caught by our lookouts. Everyone knew that the council was keeping stuff from us but we never really knew what and that's why the group was encouraged to pass the limits. They planned to trick the three lookouts that were assigned this night and we would search for anything weird. We walked for at least a good ten minutes until we reached the big wood gates. The group made their way toward the gate and someone took out of his bag a little stick and stuck something in it. He took the stick to his mouth and just blowed in it. Something went toward the three lookouts that were all on the floor after three seconds. We went outside and everything went well for a long moment. I was walking in the back while the group was laughing loudly while walking. Belle threw some glances at me, making sure I wasn't danger. I sighed as I stuck my hands in my pockets, kicking a rock as I walked. I had no excitement in me, I just wanted to be in my small bed and do nothing. I then felt a presence next to me and I looked up to see Ed. I widened my eyes as I straightly stared at the ground, losing my voice as my mind went crazy.

"Pretty hot for a summer night isn't it?" Ed asked out of the blue. I looked up at him to only see him looking straight into my eyes, I blushed as I softly said "Yeah.. it is.." I folded my arms together feeling naked next to him as I walked on trying to keep up with the others pace.

"Let me guess, Belle forced you to come?" He asked. I nodded, not daring to look up. We walked on in a complete silence for a good hour until everyone came to a stop in front of a river.  
Someone, surely the leader of the night loudly said

"We have to swim pass the river or we will never reach the pit guys. So take of your shoes and anything that's valuable and let's hide it somewhere until we come back alright?"  
Everyone cheered a yes as they took of their shoes and their most valuable stuff. Girls were taking off their earrings or their bracelets as boys took off their dog-tag and put everything behind a large rock. Everyone started to get in the river as I stood near the shore. Belle came next to me, patting on my shoulder "Do you want me to help you?" I shook my head, swatting my hand.

"No it's fine, I think I can do this.."  
Belle nodded and smiled looking at me

"So.. You and Ed huh? Getting cozy?" I madly blushed as I fiddled with my fingers.

"He was just..talking to me." I whispered.

"Well I think that he's interested in you!" She said, laughing at my reaction. She jumped in the water swimming after the others as I slowly entered.

I was nearly at the other side when I felt something grabbing my feet and taking me under the water. I opened my eyes widely but then shut them fast as water circled me. I hold my breath as I kicked everywhere, going crazy. I started to panic as the hand didn't let go. But then it did when I nearly fell into darkness and something took me out of the water. I didn't hear quite well and my vision was blurry but I heard faint screams and I saw blurred bodies around me, which made me nervous as I backed up into the arms of my saver. I could hear a bit of their conversation as my hearing came back.

"What are you?! Mad?! Who does that kind of joke to someone?! She would've died! You JERK!" Belle screamed.

A guy screamed back

"If we can't even take a joke lightly now! That girl is just slowing down and I wanted to make a little joke! Why did you even bring her?!"

"Because she wanted to see Ed!" She retorted but then closed her mouth, her eyes wide open.

"Oh my god..Callie..I.." But I quickly stood up, feeling quickly dizzy. I took a look at my saver and I gasped as I saw it was Ed, who looked back at me with confusing eyes. "Why did you come for me?" He asked.

"I..huh..I.." I stuttered, trying desperately to find something to say, but words wouldn't come and I needed some and fast.

A girl said in a mocking tone "Because she looooove you"

Ed looked back at me "Is it true Callie?"

I sharply breathed as I started to feel my eyes getting glassy. Soon enough I was bawling and running away from the shoutings. Belle tried to run after me but I was too fast, which is weird because I've never been that fast. I quickly found a place in a little corner near a rock, in the dark. I sat there and just cried for hours.

Now my tears didn't come and I had nothing to do. I was mocked by the group, they never accepted me, they just let me come with them because Belle pleaded them to. Belle revealed that I liked Ed, Ed knows. Everyone knows. I shacked as I looked at my surrounding but seeing nothing but darkness. What was I supposed to do? Wait for the others to come? I didn't know my way back home and if I came back they would notice me and just put all the blame on me. So I decided I would stay here until someone comes. But I dreaded that moment as I didn't want to see any of these people, mostly Ed or Belle. And even though I didn't want to see them, I needed to. Because the hunger soon came and I had nothing to eat.  
The only sound was the soft water flowing in the river. But then I saw a shadow and I backed up against the rock as I trembled in fear, what if it was one of these big monsters they were telling about?  
But that shadow was small, or maybe it was just lying on the floor. And it didn't move. Took by curiosity I got up and slowly, very slowly, made my way toward the shadow.  
The shadow was a body, lying on the floor, lifeless, but breathing. It was a guy, with wet clothes sticking to his body and looked pretty. I stood there for a long moment just looking at him, not knowing what to do. And then, he slowly opened is eyes, looked around, and his eyes finally landed on mines. He starred at me for a very long moment until he said four words after going back into his deep sleep.

"Hi, I am Al."


	3. Albert

A loud shriek pulled me out of my sleep, I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. When I finally got adjusted to the bright light filling in I took a look at my surrounding. Somehow I ended up in a cozy bed, though I didn't remember what happened before now. The room was simple. It only consisted of a bed, a table with a single chair, a stove, a counter, a painting of a yellowish sunset and a dresser containing only plain clothes like a white shirt with black pants. The size of the room was small and it contained a front door and a back door, the walls were made of woods as the roof was made of straws. The back door leaded to a messy garden. The grass were so tall that they reached my knees, there was a little path of stones that was hardly recognisable because of the grass, there was a big oak standing in the far right corner of the garden and next to it was a little cabin with a broken and unwashed window. In this cabin was a clean toilet with a sink containing a glass with a toothpaste, the mirror was a bit dirty but not enough since I could still see my reflection in it, I had a beard of three days, my hair was messy and tangled, I had big dark circles under my tired eyes and my skin just looked pale. Not far away from the sink was a shower with a bucked standing next to it. As I walked back to the hut I woke up in there was a girl sitting on my bed, fiddling with a strand of her hair. She had a tiny body and long brown locks that looked very charming. At first she didn't noticed me but when I coughed she whipped her head toward me, eyeing me up and down as if I was a new creature.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked, feeling uneasy.  
The girl snapped out of her trans and shook her head  
"No, I'm sorry I was just wondering how you ended up around here that's all." She explained to me. I raised an eyebrow, confused by what she was telling me.  
She quickly caught on and told me the story of how she found me near by a river, lying lifelessly. And how I just said my name was Al.  
Al..what a short name I thought.  
"Do I have any family ?" I asked out of curiosity.  
"Not that I know, do you know your name?" She answered with her small and soft voice.  
I shook my head, feeling a bit frustrated that I had no memories whatsoever that came into my mind. Why couldn't I remember anything from since yesterday?

Sometimes after, I learned the girl I talked to earlier was named Callie White and that I was on the grounds of the D-F Village. When I was cleaned and dressed in brand new fresh clothes we immediately took me to a large room where stood five people who called themselves the Council. All of them were wearing a dark brown gown, hiding any part of their body except their hands and their bare foots. What differenced each one of them was their mask. They all had a different one, one had a square one with a weird grin and eyes that were very pointy, another had a round mask with a frown on it, and multiple colours all around it. But the fifth stood out the most. He was tall, very tall. And he was far away from the others, in his corner, he looked somehow very intimating with his mask. It had dark eyes and a straight line that were his lips, the mask was plain white and there was just a little star on the left corner of the mask.  
The five mans were all seated on chairs, on a podium. So that they could look down at me like I was an easy bait to them. I shifted under their hard gaze has someone gave me a chair to sit at.  
One of them, stoop up and started speaking with a shaky voice.

"Young one who strangely appeared to the eyes of humans last night, speak up and tell us your name."  
I gulped as I raised my voice.  
"My name is Al."  
I couldn't guess if they were looking at me or not with their masks which made me nervous, the same man spoke up once again.  
"Al, or shall I say Albert." He started, so that was my full name..  
"Your arriving is a very strange case to us, there are yet secrets that are to be told though. Last night, at midnight past ten, the young one, Callie White, took notice of you. Although she had to be severely punished by the law she broke with her friends, we spared her for her newly discover. It appears you came from the mad river, where the water is holy and takes any corpse, alive or dead, with him in the despair of the sea. It was quite miraculous that you were still breathing and the fact that you survived is still unknown. Due to the fact that we have, shamefully, no records of your past we are gathered here today to hear you talk about your past." The man finished.  
My throat started to dry out as my mind blanked out.

"I-uh.. I'm sorry but I-I have no memories of my past. In fact, until Today I had no idea my name was Albert." I managed to say, stuttering.  
"Is that so.." One of the others said.

The man who spoke to me sat back down with the others, and they all got into a mad discussion, whispering to each others about stuff. Stuff I could barely hear. Although the fifth one was seated a little far away from them and took the necessity to only listen to their nonsense.  
After what seemed an hour they all took back their position, straightening up.  
The same old man who spoke to me before stood up once again.

"Young one named Albert. My dearest friends and I discussed about your case and we came to the conclusion that you shall pass The Test."  
I raised my eyebrows in confusion.  
"The test is consisted of 7 simple tasks.  
1- You shall be always followed by a mentor that we will design ourselves.  
2- The gates shall be closed to you, except under exceptional circumstances.  
3- You'll have to prove your force in a test of multiple sports.  
4- You shall not follow any other people in their activities, except under exceptional circumstances.  
5- You have the order to join in the tasks. Such as cleaning your house, drying your clothes, help out to reconstruct an old mural.  
6- Under any circumstances shall you be allowed to enter the old hut at the end of the village.  
7- You will have one month to prove yourself young one.  
Now, the name of your mentor shall be revealed my young boy. From now on you will follow every single orders from Belle Lude."

I felt something inside my body dropping as I had some hope the name would've been Callie, she was the only one who talked to me kindly today and quite frankly I didn't know how Belle was.  
Soon the Council made me leave the room and two people dressed with a black suit and a black hat escorted me back at the hut I woke up in.  
Once back at the hut, I made my way to the little cabin in the garden and took a better look at myself. I was a tall broad man, with a big nose, big lips and big dark brown eyes with thick eyebrows but at the same time my features were soft. I had brown hair and there was a spider inked on my left arm. I wondered how I could've possibly tattooed myself since I've always hated the feeling of the touch of their needles. I shuddered at the thought as I turned on the shower and taking off my dusted clothes. The shower was small and the water running was freezing, I shivered as I tried to wash myself the quickest way possible. Once I was finished, I got back to the hut, and just sat on my bed.

Soon a good looking girl came into my view with her long straight hair, bouncing up each time she took a step. She looked around, mumbling some insanities and starred down at me.

"So you're the one I have to initiate? You look pretty good, why would you need training?" She asked, with arrogance dripping out of her mouth.  
That girl just came in and was already hitting on my nerves for whatever reasons. I huffed.  
"Maybe because I'm not that good?"  
"Well your body says otherwise pretty boy." She chuckled as she swiped her hair in her back. "C'mon, follow me." She said as she winked at me.  
I stood up and followed her outside of the hut toward a little corner near the forest where stood lots of archery stuff.  
"Today I think we should see how good you are at your vision and reflection. Archery is all about knowing where your target will be as you let go of your arrow and how fast you can shoot it." Belle explained to me as she gave me one arc and ten arrows.  
I took the arc as I tried to handle it correctly, but it was no use since I had no memory of this type of machinery.  
Belle sighed at the sight standing in front of her as she stepped aside me and helped me.  
When I was ready I hold the arrow near the arc and closed one eye as Belle told me.  
"Now, find the target and shoot at it." She told me.  
I looked around for a bit until I found the big circle with white, black, blue, red and yellow small painted circles in it.  
I took my position and shoot at the target, wishing I did good. But the arrow fell in midair, not being able to even touch the target.  
From behind me Belle sighed heavily.  
"Good lord this will be a pain in the ass..."


End file.
